fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Turn Him Into Zombie Masterpieces
After getting an imaginary weapon through the Hero Shop or by completing the daily quest Imagineering a Weapon 10 times, equip your imaginary weapon and return to Prof. Mossel Bobross. Briefing :"Is...is that an imaginary weapon?! , you did it! What a happy little thing you've created! With that weapon in hand, you'll be able to quell the imaginary creatures lurking within my gallery, and destroy the Zombie Masterpiece once and for all!" :The professor cocks his head to and fro, almost in a trance, as he pours bottle after bottle of turpentine onto the floor around him. "There's no time to lose, my star artist! Your grade is riding on this one!" Summary ''Fight through the Art Gallery and defeat the Zombie Masterpiece!'' During Quest : "Make sure you have your imaginary weapon equipped when you dare enter my poor, sad little art gallery! You'll find the imaginary damage it deals to be quite helpful in your battles!" The Student Artlent Go to the Student Art Gallery. Once there, complete the gauntlet (which requires approximately 12 adventures) filled with level 10-12 enemies. : Boy, these 'gauntlet' puns just keep getting better, don't they? Anyway, you're here to beat the Zombie Masterpiece's face in so hard, he turns into abstract art! Use caution, though: once you venture into the gallery, you can expect a long battle ahead of you! Zombie Masterpiece : "Ah, if it isn't the talentless ! Welcome back to my art gallery! What have you been up to?" You brandish your imaginary weapon coyly, your wiggling implement of death raising the Zombie Masterpiece's eyebrow. "Oooh, it looks like you've got a new toy! Did you use a stencil to draw that?" : The Zombie doodle laughs triumphantly. "If it's a fight you want, so be it. Abominations, attack!" With that the Zombie Masterpiece dissolves into a powder of crayon shrapnel, his maniacal cackles echoing down the gallery halls. : >>> Boss Fight! : Zombie Masterpiece (again) : Victory to the artists! You fist pump like a champ as the Zombie Masterpiece falls to your onslaught. He pants heavily, his veru existance fading as he's slowly erased from the gallery. "I am defeated..." he says, as a sigh escapes his poorly drawn mouth. Yeah, we know. just kicked your ass. : "Deliver the killing blow, artist. Pen you metaphoric signature on this masterpieceof a battle, and let me leave this world." Whelp, he doesn't have to tell you twice! FINISH HIM. : After suffering an artistically awesome beating, the Zombie Masterpiece flees deeper into the gallery! Don't let him escape! The Killing Blow - Axe Dialogue : With Imaginary Axe in hand, you deliver the killing blow,sheering the Zombie Masterpiece's limbs clean off hiss crudelydrawn pre-corpse. As life fades from the zombie turned intern turned villain turned drawing, he utters his final words: : "Looks like i'm about to have another... brush with death. Heh, heh heh..." : With that, the Zombie disappears into a burst of brush strokes and gel pens. You stare at your Imaginary Axe grateful for the advantage it gave you battle today. You definitely made the right choice. Perhaps a creature in the gallery '''might agree with you? The Killing Blow - Spear Dialogue : With '''Imaginary Spear in hand, you deliver the killing blow, thrusting you implement clean through your treacherous foe. As life fades from the zombie turned intern turned villain turned drawing, he utters his final words: : "Once I ran to you, now I run from you. All I have to give you is this- my painted love." : With that, the Zombie disappears into a burst of brush strokes and gel pens. You stare at your Imaginary Spear, grateful for the advantage it gave you in battle today. You definitely made the right choice. Perhaps a creature in the gallery might agree with you? The Killing Blow - Sword Dialogue : With Imaginary Sword in hand, you deliver the killing blow, hacking the Masterpiece into a series of gruesome pieces. As life from the zombie turned intern turned villain turned drawing, he utters his final words: : "I may have lost, you may have won, but in my heart, I call it... a draw." : With that, the Zombie dissapears into a burst of brush strokes and gel pens. You stare at your Imaginary Sword, greateful for the advantage it gave you in battle today. You definitely made the right choice. Perhaps a creature in the gallery might agree with you? The Killing Blow - Whip Dialogue : With Imaginary Whip in hand, you deliver the killing blow, roping your foe into submission before violently bringing him to his demise. As life fades from the zombie turned intern turned villain turned drawing, he utters his final words: : "I never expected to be defeated like this... I guess you could... color me surprised." : With that, the Zombie disappears into a burst of brush strokes and gel pens. You stare at your Imaginary Whip, grateful for the advantage it gave you in battle today. You definitely made the right choice. Perhaps a creature in the gallery might agree with you? Quest Completion "You did it, ! The Zombie Masterpiece is no more. While his artistic abomination are no longer under his control, they will unfortunately forever roam the halls of my gallery. It will fall to my advanced art student, you among them, to use your imaginary weapons to keep them in line, should the need arise. "To prove to the creatures of the gallery that you defeated their master, I will soak you in his bloo-- err, paint. Wear this outfit with pride, ." Neat! The professor shakes his head in disbelief. "That zombie was the worst still life model I've ever had in my studio. Where did you pick that guy up, anyway?" And that's when you remember the zombie detectives, blissfully unaware of this whooooole situation. Let's keep it that way, shall we? *Body Paint is a level 11 armor with 103 Damage Deflection Category:Quests Category:Fantasy University Category:Article stubs